


Tears of Many Kinds

by rad_comrade



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: BAMF Oberyn Martell, Don't Like Don't Read, Essos, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Magic, Oberyn Martell is a Good Parent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Slavery, Targaryen Incest, The Old Gods (ASoIaF), good!fAegon, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_comrade/pseuds/rad_comrade
Summary: Magic grows stronger by the day, but a series of events cause two children to be thrust onto different paths.  Jon Snow is sold into slavery, and Rhaenys Targaryen is saved from her mother and brother's fates.  Tears are abundant and eyes are opened, for life is as bitter and sweet, pain and pleasure, greed and sacrifice, Ice and Fire.
Relationships: Barristan Selmy & Jon Snow, Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers/Shiera Seastar, Jon Snow & Obara Sand, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Oberyn Martell & Jon Snow, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Rhaenys Targaryen & Barristan Selmy, Sand Snakes & Jon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A Song of Ice and Fire is owned by GRRM. I own naught but the premise.

290 AC: White Harbour (Jon Snow)  
It was a perfect day. That much nobody could dispute. Yet to Jon it tasted as ash on the tongue, for he was imprisoned within the hold of a ship. The sun mocked him, for it was a beautiful day when he arrived with his father, just this morning, as it was now. Not that the world stops for a bastard, Jon thought bitterly. Screaming did naught, for his mouth was gagged, and making sound earned him a heavy hand to his face. Nay, sound helped no one, least of all him. If his face was not already bruised from his capture, it was now. 

When he arrived, it was with a joyous disposition, for Lord Stark was taking his sons to the centre of trade in The North! It was also an excuse to escape Lady Catelyn’s icy glares, which had only increased when he had learned what bastard meant the hard way… Best not dwell on iron forged. The Lady Catelyn was a loving woman to her children, and Jon had discovered why he was treated differently than Robb. If one thing was clear now, it was that Lady Catelyn would never be a mother to him, surrogate, or otherwise. 

Jon did not know what to think more on, now that he was alone with his fears. Lady Stark’s wrath, or the gag in his mouth and shackles on his wrists? Or mayhap that damn raven… What a fool thing to do, following a talking raven! Jon scoffed, then abruptly remembered something that made his blood run cold. That man’s sigil, it was House Mormont’s! What if Father knows about what I said to Lady Catelyn, and arranged for his bannerman to abduct me! As much as he tried to dissuade the notion, he found it increasingly more likely. 

Luckily, or mayhap unluckily, the man once again entered the hold of the ship, this time talking quietly and in a soothing manner that one might mistake him for a loving father. Jon immediately knew the man wasn’t talking to him, and his intuition was proven correct when an orphan girl around Robb's age was escorted in along with who he assumed to be her young brother. When they saw him, they quickly tensed and turned around to find a blocked exit in the form of a man who Jon assumed to be a comrade of the Mormont with a rusty dagger in hand. He watched as the children were quickly seized, bound, and escorted into his cell in such a way that spoke of experience on the men’s part. When his new cellmates entered, they were not without their fair share of bruised faces and teary, hateful eyes. If it ever was, it was most certainly a beautiful day no longer.

290 AC: The Water Gardens (Rhaenys Targaryen)  
Oberyn was restless. This knowledge provoked many emotions in Rhaenys, prime among them amusement and fear. At 11 years of age, she considered herself above fear, but she had her relapses, especially in the face of being alone. Ellaria and Oberyn were accommodating to her younger self when she would dream of the sack, and let her sleep in their bed, but the shame still burned within her. As did the sorrow. 

During the sack, she was saved by Jaime Lannister who performed unspeakable acts in the name of her safety. Now that he has been dead four years, Uncles Oberyn and Doran have gotten over their dislike, and Rhaenys now didn’t know what to think. Sometimes she would worship him as her saviour, then hate him for his inaction in her mother and brother’s deaths. Jaime Lannister was… complicated. As all people are and have a right to be, she thought. Some might argue that he was a good knight, some might argue he was a bad one, but Rhaenys thought he was too indecisive and innocent for his own good, and that that was his great failure.

All during one day, he killed his king to save a city, killed a child to save another, and lied to a new king. His father was a murdering cunt, his sister was a manipulative bastard, and his brother… his brother was definitely his father’s son, but he loved Jaime Lannister if the diary was true. Though I wonder how far love goes to excuse sin and crime, she thought. Gods I’m starting to sound like Oberyn. This was another fear of hers though she would never admit it. 

She only came to her current neutral and detached stance about Jaime Lannister when Ser Barristan and his Knightly Clan came to Dorne for the first time. Four years ago, a few months after Jaime Lannister was found with a rope about his neck in the godswood, Ser Barristan apparently appealed to the King to be released of his vows. This was granted, and Selmy started a quasi-religious order/brotherhood. Many of the highborn had great scorn for it, some had indulgent amusement about it, but Rhaenys thought her uncles were the only ones who were interested in contributing. Now that the Clan was in Dorne, Oberyn was getting restless, and Rhaenys had an idea of what he wished to do next. She saw it in his eyes when Ser Barristan came to Sunspear to ask for entrance to Dorne to “Uphold honour and our sacred Vows.”

Doran, of course, granted his request due to the nature of the Clan’s work which was mostly helping out the smallfolk: assisting with bandits, construction projects, and things of the like. 

Oberyn, however, saw another adventure. After court was finished, Oberyn grabbed all of his older daughters and interrogated Ser Barristan about his brotherhood. 

Looking back, she now realized that Barristan recognized her, though, at the time, it seemed like coincidence when Ser Selmy gave Oberyn Jaime’s Diary. Stupid, foolish girl. If he knows, who else does? After adequately berating herself, she also abruptly realized that Oberyn was not only restless, but concerned about her and her safety. Regardless of Prince Oberyn’s reputation, they both knew that to kill Barristan the Bold was not as easy as it sounded, both due to politics, and due to the man’s skill in combat. Now, a great fear overtook her. For the Bold to die under our roof would bring dishonour to House Martell, but to let him go would possibly allow him to reveal my identity to the Usurper, even if it is only to remove him from under our roof until he may die in a tragic ‘accident’. Not to mention that his men worship him as they do Ser Duncan and Aegon V.

“Getting restless uncle?”

Oberyn stopped, turned, “Why do you ask niece? What makes you think I am restless?”

“It's not in your nature to be peaceful, I will tell you that much uncle,” Rhaenys said with a twitch of her lips.

“I would have you know that I am plotting my way through a very delicate situation I walked into. I was restless, now I am concerned.”

With that remark, Rhaenys’ smile fell from her lips. “I am sorry uncle, I didn’t think my presence through with Ser Barristan.”

Oberyn gave her an appraising smile, “I didn’t know Doran’s lessons were taking hold in you. I’m impressed.”

Rhaenys gave him a thin smile, “Some of the politics are beyond me, but when it is your life at risk, it would be best to start using your head. Tis a shame I didn’t use it when you and Obara were questioning the Ser about Philosophy and Weaponry respectively.” Oberyn forged many links at the Citadel, and he always said forging Philosophy was the worst decision he ever made. He stopped saying that after Elia and Aegon’s deaths, Doran told her.

“My sweet niece, Elia lives on in your wit.” said her uncle with melancholy eyes and a twisted smile, before he quickly smothered his grief. “Tell me, how would you like to be a squire?” Oberyn asked with a mischievous smile.

Rhaenys felt confused, then realised, “This idea, it's a bad one,” Oberyn’s smile only grew.

Rhaenys sighed, At least I will not be alone again she rationalized.

290 AC: White Harbour (Ned Stark)  
With a groan, Ned stood from his chair in the solar of Lord Wyman Manderly. When his back had become so like his father’s he did not know. This must have been what Brandon was trying to escape, he thought with a snort. Duty is like a bitter, poisoned ale. When you have finished, you drop dead, thought Ned with a smile, but what is it that Essosi say? Valar Morghulis. If all men must die, then I will die having done my duty, for freedom is found in the Afterlife. Besides, duty is not all bad, it gave me Catelyn. 

With a smile, he started towards the room his sons were housed in. Gods knew he wasn’t spending enough time with his children. Sansa was seemingly being raised by the Septa Catelyn brought with her, as his wife was burdened by her duties and their youngest. After becoming Lord Paramount when Bran and Father died, Ned had been single-minded in his tasks and duties. Rescue Lyanna, kill Aerys, and grieve for his father and brother. Rhaegar complicated matters. Ned at first didn’t know what to think. It was so against what the Prince’s nature was supposed to be, and Lyanna was as skilled as he with the sword. Then he was besotted with rage, for if Lyanna could only be taken by force, and if Rhaegar was as skilled as they said, then Lyanna was most likely being raped, just as Brandon thought. This rage continued until he looked into the dark purple eyes of his nephew and found Lyanna on a bed of blood. “Promise me, Ned, promise me.” Since then he worked tirelessly to do his best at the job he was never supposed to have. Though I never knew the number it would do on my back.

As he rounded the corner, Robb threw himself into him. 

“Father, Jon’s missing! He went for a walk talking about one of his dreams and he’s gone. Gone Father!”

Ned chuckled indulgently, but he couldn’t help but feel a touch of fear at the statement.

“Calm down, now. When did Jon leave?” Ned asked, kneeling down to Robb’s level.

“Just this morning after we got here. Jon left because he had a dream about a raven, a grand city, and… um… other things I forgot. He said he was going to find the raven and ask it to speak.”

At this, Ned became concerned. He knew that Jon had strange dreams, but he never took note of them until Jon had told him that a band of Crows were moving south, and that in Wintertown they will shed their feathers for bloodied linen. Sure enough, a group of deserters of the Night’s Watch murdered some men in winter town and stole their clothes. Fortunately, Ned was able to send a raven to Castle Cerwyn to inform them of the deserters. Then he organized a search party with his guards to hunt down the murderers. When they were caught and executed, no longer to him were Jon’s dreams just dreams. In recent years he thought Jon either didn’t have dreams anymore or didn’t share them. Now he knew the truth. Yet it was not only due to this that Ned was concerned, for he had been deep in discussion with Lord Manderly about the possibility of a Northern fleet for most of the day. It was now time for the evening meal, and for Jon to be missing for that long a time… Well, it didn’t bode well. 

Ned abruptly stood, turned, then headed back to the solar where he just came from. He would require the resources of his vassal, for he would not abandon Lya’s child. 

“Promise me, Ned,”

“I promise,” he rasped. He had to find his nephew, nay, son, for he couldn’t fail once again.

290 AC: Far in the North (Brynden Rivers)  
“No!” 

As he came out of his trance, Lord Bloodraven began to cry for the first time since the War of the Usurper. 

Failure was a sharp blade in the gut, a disease in the blood, and the sting of humiliation deserved. Brynden knew this feeling more than many as tears trickled down his cheek. Failure was all of these things, and one more: unacceptable. 

‘A slap to the cheek makes you avoid the next one.’ His mother’s voice came back to him now, even as the shame and guilt consumed him. Wise Aemon always spoke of duty, and Brynden was nothing if not a man of duty. Failure means there is work to be done. Dawn always rises. With a renewed sense of diligence, and the added weight of guilt added to his shoulders, Brynden sent a prayer to the Gods, and went to work.


	2. Chapter 1

_290 AC: White Harbour (Jorah Mormont)_  
 _Fuck._ That was his first thought after his liege came to him and asked if he had seen his son. He knew there was something about the boy, but with the way his wavy Rhoynish hair and his strange eyes contrasted with his pretty face and northern brogue and likeness, he had assumed that he was the son of a whore. Had he known of Ned Stark’s presence then he would have never come to White Harbour, but he hadn’t, and now he had the Bastard of Winterfell in his ship, bound and battered.

“My Lord?”

“Your son, you say? By the Gods, I shall keep my eyes peeled! Have you need of any assistance My Lord?”

Hopefully, his exclamation justified his white face, though he wouldn’t count on it. Fortunately, Stark bought it, and gestures for him to walk with him at a brisk pace.

“Any and all help would be a great boon. Lord Wylis has sent a contingent of men to the slums, I was preparing to head to the docks just now.”

This much, Jorah knew to be likely, but to hear it from Lord Stark’s mouth still sent a shock of fear through his stomach.

“Of course, my lord, I would very much like to assist with the search for young Lord Robb. I was just over with my ship, and have been at the docks all day. It is the gates to the city that I would be worried about, as the guards there only think about the weather, and assist the smallfolk with their wares. Anyone can exit the city with a large wagon, and nobody would know it's true contents.” Jorah was rather disgruntled at giving Ned Stark this information, but at the moment his self-preservation instincts were as strong as they had ever been.

Ned Stark paled more quickly and more thoroughly than he had. “Then we were looking in the wrong place!” Stark made to run away, but then stopped and turned. “My Lord, since you were at the docks all day, would you mind looking over them a few times, your help will be rewarded, have no doubt.”

“It would be my pleasure to find a son of The Stark, I shall delay no longer.” As he saw the look of relief on Ned Stark’s face as he headed to the gates, a traitorous voice came to light: _would Gwaela have wanted this, you disgusting man?_ Jorah squashed it ruthlessly. _She can want all she will, she died and abandoned me._ That voice didn’t vocalize its presence again, though Jorah thought it was more likely to happen again while he was sober.

As he combed his way through the docks, keeping up the charade of looking for the boy, he made his way towards his ship. When he made his way up the gangplank he was greeted by Rook, a beautiful Summer Islander with deep brown skin. He was for all intents and purposes, another slaver, though he preferred the title _Transporter of New Workers_.

“DIdn’t find another?”

“You fool, keep your voice down!” Jorah said in a hushed whisper. As they went below deck, Jorah informed him of recent events.

“Why can’t we just put him back on the streets?”

“Because, he is the lord’s son, if only a bastard, and if his father finds him, he will know who took his son.”

“So we leave, but not too quickly, as that would attract suspicion.”

“Yes, but I suggest that we leave separately. If you depart in three days time, and make for the SIsters, I will join you after I can leave.” Rook wasn’t a stupid man, but he was rather naïve, as was Jorah, due to their people’s cultural isolation from the wider world. Rook wouldn’t betray him by sailing off before he could manage to get to the Sisters, but his loyalty was far from assured.

There was profit to be made in the North, but to access it, one needed a Northerner. Westeros was largely off-limits to slavers, as every man, woman, and child’s enslavement, regardless of birth, would provoke many a lord’s wrath. Abhorrence towards slavery was a prevailing belief of the First Men that was still observed in the South, even where the Old Gods have fallen out of favour. While the Andals did at first enslave the conquered, that soon ended in order for an easier transition of beliefs and power from the Magnars of Old to the Andal Warlords. When the Rhoynar fled their homeland, their hatred of the Valyrians was second to none, which lead to a unified Westeros against slavery.

Jorah knew that they were playing a dangerous game, as the slave cities of south-western Essos were not without a healthy fear of Westeros. A unified Westeros against slavery meant a Westeros looking beyond its shores and Iron Chair, and should it come to war, the city-states would not survive, as not only were they less populated than Westeros, but the alliance of their northern sister states was not granted. As such, Rook now sold the slaves, and Jorah procured them. As long as no one knew of a Westerosi selling slaves, no one would care if the slaves themselves were from the west. In Westeros itself, however, no one wondered why the orphans didn’t frequent the soup kitchens anymore, if there were any, and Wandering Crows were notoriously easy to bribe. Meet with one and tell him to annually bring his recruits to someplace like Duskendale or Maidenpool, and they would provide him with enough coin for a whore every fortnight for a year. It wasn’t like they were paragons of virtue even before taking the black, though, there were always exceptions like Yoren.

Currently, he and Rook had finished making the Watchman rounds, and were preparing to head home for the autumn and winter that were soon to come, though this affected Rook, who lived in Pentos, less than him.

Another stab of guilt pierced him as he walked toward the Lazy Eel. Not the place he would have wanted to have frequented, but alcohol was alcohol, and it was the only place he could afford. Alcohol and adrenaline were his only friends against his ghosts, both ones from the past, and the ones he made every day. It is a sad existence, but better a bitter ale and a bloodied fist than memory and shame. _Gwaela would have wanted me to be happy._ _Yes, much too sober for these thoughts,_ thought Jorah.

“A pint, quickly.”

_Much too sober indeed._

_287 AC: King’s Landing (Barristan Selmy)_  
Standing before the Od Gate, Barristan was in the midst of a great dilemma. For eight and twenty years he had served in the sacred order of the Kingsguard. _I have abandoned my life for folly_ , he lamented with a chuckle. _Barristan the Fool they will call me, even long after I reunite with the Stranger._

Almost a year ago, Barristan had trudged back from his watch to some much-needed sleep in the Tower. He awoke naught a half-hour later to an irate queen demanding to know why her brother was not attending her. He had responded in the sleepy confusion that was common after being forcefully removed from sleep, but then quickly responded to the Queen’s ire. After commanding Ser Mandon to guard the queen in her brother’s place, he set out to find Lannister, and give him a lashing, regardless of whether that be one of the tongue or whip. After searching for five hours with some common guards, Barristan was about to quit and salvage what sleep he could when he came upon the godswood. Under the Heart Tree hung Jaime Lannister, stripped of the armour that lay under him. In the ground before the tree was his sword buried halfway to the hilt. He didn’t linger long, and went quickly to inform the King of this development.

When the morrow came, Ser Jaime was taken from the wood and it was then, in the presence of the king, Silent Sisters, and himself that it was noticed that the deadman had inscribed a note deeply on the bark of the tree. The King bent to look, then swore and began to pace angrily. He then stole a glance and saw the writing.  
 _‘My prince, Rhae. Forgive me, or condemn me, I failed.’_

“I want that tree torn down!” The King said with a feral snarl. His anger seemed to radiate off him as the sun is like to do as it burns the sands of Dorne. “He- the traitor, I’ll throw his body into the river, desecrate his bones!” Robert’s rage left him without words, but a hellish glint was visible within his blue eyes. Barristan shuddered. He had seen that look before, in the eyes of a different King. As Robert stormed off, he hurried to follow him, not wanting to think of what Robert’s rage might cause. Large strides Robert took, straight to the armoury. His grace pushed the doors in with a mighty bang, causing dust to sprinkle down from the rafters. Robert grabbed two axes, tossed one to Barristan, then stormed out. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard quickly understood what the King was about to do.

“Your grace, please, think of the political repercussions of this!” Barristan pleaded. While Robert and the Targaryen Kings before him followed the Seven, even if they weren’t very pious, it would create a dangerous precedent that would inevitably lead to religious wars and violence. The south was not nearly as uniform in religion as the Septons and Maesters would like to believe, and if Robert were to defile the second largest religion in front of the Realm, his rule would have to contend with the dangerous consequences of his actions.

“A tree is a tree until it harbours the writing of a traitor!” Robert roared.

As they neared the godswood once more, the King’s pace only increased, and servants and the few highborn up at this hour were starting to take notice. When they neared the Oak, Robert took a massive swing of his axe that bit deeply into the bark. Robert turned to him, and gave him a questioning look. At this, Barristan sighed, prayed for forgiveness, and took a swing. For the next few hours they worked their way through the massive trunk, their audience growing. At midday, the tree gave a mighty crack and quickly gained momentum falling to the ground taking other trees in his path with it.

Robert gave a mighty laugh, and some smattered applause rose from the watching crowd, though the resident Blackwood had tears streaming down his face. Such a look of hate Barristan had not seen since he faced countless a man in the battles of the Rebellion. Robert, however, took no notice, and gave a viciously cheerful smile, and proceeded to tell of the events that caused a massive tree’s destruction.

“Yesterday, the last dragon loyalist did us a great boon. Here in this very godswood, Jaime Lannister died a traitor's death by his own hand, though it seems he was not only a traitor to me, his king, but to the Dragon fucks and madmen themselves. ‘My prince, Rhae. Forgive me, or condemn me. I failed.’” Robert mocked. “A pathetic death for a pathetic man, though his treasonous words had to be erased. May he rot in The Seven Hells with his precious ‘Rhae.’”

As Robert finished his tirade, the court was reeling with this new information, though their masks were fully up complete with fake smiles and enthusiasm. Afterwards, Queen Cersei would not leave her room for days, and Robert went hunting as a man possessed. For all of the king's boyish glee and happiness during his speech, a haunted look appeared in his eyes. Whether it was due to having a possibly very loyal Targaryen supporter near him for nearly three years, or Rhaegar Targaryen’s ghost hanging over his head, Barristan couldn’t say. After his hunts, he drank such an amount of wine he couldn’t stand for days.

Upon returning to the White Sword, he strode toward Ser Jaime’s rooms. The Kingsguard owned naught but their armour and weapons, but sometimes a few things needed to be cleared out after brothers’ deaths. Barristan felt something of pity and understanding towards Jaime. He was reminded of his diligence under Arthur’s training, even though he was already knighted. _He would have become the best of us,_ Barristan mused, _though that currently isn’t a high bar to meet._ When he joined the Kingsguard, Jaime wasn’t yet disillusioned with the world. As he found his way to the deserted quarters, he grimaced at the memory of the young Ser’s first experience of serving the king. His eyes had burned as bright as his grace's wildfire after he was relieved from the royal bedroom door.

As he sat upon the cot, he noticed a few stacked journals and an inkwell. Upon inspection, they were titled. _Journal, Second Journal,_ and _The Idealistic Knight: That which I am not._ Upon the inside, they all said: _To Barry._ With a sad smile, he opened them. What he would read inside would completely change his perception of Jaime Lannister, and the sacred title of Knighthood.

As he was shaken out of his reverie by passing carts, he headed through the gate. _What's done is done. I can fulfil my duty now like never before._

It was with hope in his heart that he set out into a world he hadn’t seen for three decades.

_290 AC: Asshai (Quaithe)_  
There are many truths that can be found throughout the world, for truth is based on perception. That is not to say that one will always find truth. Lies, deceptions, mockeries. In Asshai, one will only find truth, though one may wish they hadn’t come at all.

One of these truths one might find in Asshai is that humans are defined by a few key characteristics. They are vain and prone to lust; lust for life, for happiness, for love, for justice, and for validation. No one human is good or evil, but when they want strongly enough for one of the aforementioned things, they will do anything for them.

Therefore, Quaithe was not surprised when Brynden materialized before her Weirwood while she tended the small garden it sat in.

“Haven’t seen you for a while, love.” She smirked behind her mask.

“Do shut up, this is important!” Immediately, Quaithe recognized the desperation in his voice, but couldn’t resist teasing him once more. “Isn’t it always, sweet?”

“I have been granted one vision, and one vision only. A boy with an aptitude for magic will be in Volantis six years in the future as a slave. He is one of the last of our kin.”

His grave voice is tinged with regret and guilt… and… disappointment.

“What did you do? Brynden?” She resorted to using the tone his mother used when he was small. He immediately noticed if his glare was anything to note, though she tilted her head to reaffirm her question.

He sighed. “Magic grows stronger, we can feel it. I _was_ prepared to teach him to warg, but fate decided otherwise. Some opportunists,” he spits this word like the priests spit _‘Great Other’_ “took him.”

She sighed. “Six years? If the gods will it, I will be there.”

At this, it seemed a great weight was lifted from Brynden’s shoulders.

“Marry me?” Brynden asked with a smirk. Gods this amuses me too much.

“Sorry sweet, not today.”

“A right shame, that,” Brynden said with a smirk, as his semblance disappeared. Kneeling before the heart tree, she let everything float away. _Times were changing, and destiny calls._

With renewed energy, she rose from her short meditation. It was time to move out and close up shop. For all of its knowledge and magic, Asshai no longer had anything to offer her, and she was just plain fucking tired of not seeing the sun. Taking the two seed pods she found that morning and placing them in her sack with the others, she collected her candles and sword, along with money and spare food, she made to leave. While she would miss the Weirwood and her connection to the gods and Brynden, but no one who wished to harm it would ever find it. After 112 years of life, and no signs of slowing down, she no longer considered herself an amateur.

As she finished packing, she stepped outside, closed the door, locked it, and started walking to the docks. _Brynden would probably say something dramatic as he looked around the house, then pull up the hood of his cloak and step outside._ She thought with a smile. _Luckily, I have no such compulsion._ Shiera Waters was going west for the first time in five and thirty years. _Let us hope it isn’t as hopeless as when I left._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like don't read. Constructive criticism always welcome.  
> Oh, by the way, Jon looks like book Jon, except with purple eyes and Gwaela is the name I gave Jorah's first wife.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Fanfiction. Advice and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
